User blog:Brick Creeper/Brick Creeper's Terraria Story
NOTICE: Recently I have become very busy do to other online and IRL stuff, so I'm probably not going to continue this at the moment. I will probably continue it sometime in the future, but not right now. If you've really like what you have read here and want me to continue now, please tell me in the comments. Thanks for understanding! :) ='A Land of Adventure'= I've been inspired by many people who make Terraria fan storys and have decided to write my own. I will take character requests but will not be able to add them into it until part 3. If you want to be a character in the story, please ask on my message wall not in the comments. I'd greatly appreciate your comments and criticism! Prologue- Red Red... the red was everywhere, I could not hide from it nether could I run from it. I screamed, I swung my sword, anything to escape from the red... I never succeeded. The laughter, oh how I hated the tyrannical laughter. How it echoed in my ears and sent a unearthly chill down my spine. I never thought I would forget the wet slippery feel of the red swirling around me or the sound of the demonic laughter echoing in my ears... but I did. Chapter one- Welcome to Terraria! Pain, I should have gotten used to the feeling of pain because I would be feeling it a lot. I lifted my face out of the dirt to see were I was. Temporarily blinded by the dirt and grime in my eyes I waved my hands in front of me to find something to pull myself of the ground with. Apon the felling of smooth stone a forced my eyes open to see what I was touching, a broken piece of clay from a pot that I must have tripped over . I scratched my head (not the easiest thing to do when your laying on your stomach) because I didn't remember tripping... in fact I didn't remember anything at all. I shrugged my shoulders (again not the easiest thing to do in my position) "maybe there is nothing to remember a all" I thought. A tiny chirp roused me from my thoughts. I noticed for the first time the large bunny den hidden under the broken remains of the pot. Carefully putting the piece of pot back, as not to disturb the fuzzy critter. I grabbed a vine hanging near my head and pulled my self up. Brushing the dirt of my pants I looked to see were I was. I was in the entrance of a cave, in the side of a large mountain, overlooking a equally large forest. If I squinted I could make out the tops of tall sickly looking purple trees. shrugging, I turned my attention back to the forest. A flicker of movement caught my attention. A small green object was hopping around in a small valley next to the forest."if it's moving it's alive, and if it's alive it might be able to tell me were I am !" I thought. I gran down the mountain at top speed shouting "hey! Hey you!" at the green object. Now at the bottom of the mountain I ran up to the green thing wich happened to look like a large blob of green jelly. "Hello mister... slimy, is that your name? Anyway I woke up in that cave yonder and am wondering were I am, do you know?"... The slime turned to face me (if they had faces) I backed away starting to think this was not a good idea. The slime hopped towards me then pressed itself against the ground knocking me flat on my back. The green monster prepared for the final leap when a large steel tipped arrow hit the slime at full velocity pinning it to a tree. I could only stare in shock. "USE YOU SWORD YOU FOOL!" Yelled my savor. For the first time I saw the sword sheathed at my hip. I pulled it out crawled over and pierced the slime's equally slimy heart. It exploded sending blueish green goo everywhere."Wow, I've never seen one of those do that befor!"said a young man running down a hill to meet me. He was a tall guy with long brown hair and a couple of freckles. In his hands he held a large wood long bow. I could only gawk at him. "Hello Daniel"he said as he pulled me to my feet, "and welcome to Terraria!" Chapter two- The Moon Of Blood "How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously. "I make it my business to know everything that go's on here" he answered. "Fine, What's your name? I asked curiously. "Andrew, my name is Andrew III, Guide of Terraria!". "You are a III?" I asked. "No I say that just because it sounds cool" Andrew answered Grinning. "Sooo... Why am I here mister smarty pants?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Ah that, my friend, is a exilent question." "You are here to build, fight, survive, explore, trava...". "I get it" I said interrupting. With nothing more to say we just started at each other in silence. "Um... so now what?" I said trying to break the quiet. "You build, fight, survive, explore.." started Andrew. "No not that what should I do read right now?" I asked. Glancing up at the coming night already starting to find it's way into the world he answered, "I would build a shelter". "And why is that"? I asked starting to get annoyed again. I didn't like the tone of voice he was using. Completely serious he answered "because I smell a blood moon". "What's a blood moon!?" I yelled stating to freak out. "Calm down Daniel, it's only the Moon of blood, I'm shure you can handle it. Assured Anderw even though I could see fear creeping into his eyes. "We still have plenty of time to get ready why don't you go chop down a few trees and build a house, that shouldn't be to hard". Said Andrew. Taking a few deep breaths and walked up to a tree. "What do I cut it down with my sheer awesomeness?" I joked. "No your ax, the one in your backpack" answer Andrew rolling his eyes, the fear of the coming blood moon slipping away. For the first time I noticed the large backpack. I pulled out an ax that had been leaning eagenst a pick ax. Testing the balance a then swing the ad full force into the nearest tree. It felt good. I could have done it all day putting all my anger into my strokes. "This is for waking up with dirt in my eyes I thought" as a chopped down one tree. "And this is for almost getting killed by a green slime!". "wo, feisty pants I think that's plenty of wood" said Andrew "Now let's build a house!". "Five minutes forty-two seconds great job!" Exclaimed Andrew. "I have to say I'm pretty proud of it myself" I said. I had decided to build it in a field of flowers I had placed will running down the mountain. It was a small but sturdy home with a basement, chimney, and garden. Andrew had helped me find all the supplies. "Anyway got any more of that iron left? Because it's almost night". Hurrying inside we went straight to the work bench. Pulling the extra iron from a mining trip earlier that day I placed them on and started hammering. Soon I had a shiny anvil that gleaned in the fire light. Suddenly a large smash rattled the door."I would hurry it up the blood moon has started!" Yelled Andrew. Just as I put on the last piece of copper armor the door blasted open and a zombie charged in. "What. The heck. Is that!" I screamed as the monsters navigated the room towards me. "What do you think it is!" Andrew screamed back as he dashed across the room for his bow. I swing my sword blindly at the zombie hitting square in the chest sending it straight into one of Andrews arrows. "Nice job" he admired, "now take this" he said as a chucked a shackle at me. "It increases your defence" he explained. Placing the bloody shackle on my sword arm I walked out the door to see for myself what a blood moon looked like. It was horrible. Monsters, they were everywhere. Zombies running about in the woods with strange floating eyes flying above. Wiping the blood of my sword I glanced at Andrew, "Let's do this thing!" Chapter three- The Merchant has arrived! Six... seven! I yelled over the choking of a dying zombie. "Wow your slow man I'm on nine!" Andrew yelled back just as he turned a demon eye into a pile of red goo with a flaming arrow. We had been doing this for about an hour, each of us trying to outdo the other with how many monsters we could kill. "Not for long!" I exclaimed. I pulled out a fist full of surikens and chucked them into a horde of corrupted bunnies. "Thats 10 for me!" I cried, "and the blood moon is just about over!". Not wanting to be outdone Andrew shot volley after volley of arrows into a herd of retreating zombies. "Eleven, beat that!" He said pumping his bow into the air. "You may have won this time but ill beat you next time" I said playfully punching Andrew on the shoulder. I poured Some ale from my newly made keg into a couple of mugs for Andrew and I to enjoy. "What next?" I asked taking a sip from the delicious beverage. Well, I bet if you get some more funny a Merchant will come to stay". Answered Andrew. "But you will need to make another house". "Ok ill get to that as soon as I can but right now, I need a nap". "All finished!" I had made another second floor above mine with a little staircase leading up to it. Inside was a chair, crafting table and flower pot. "Time to get some more cash!". Grabbing my armor and picax I walked towards the little whole I had dug earlier jumped in and started hammering. Eventually a found a small, natural tunnel and travelled down. The deeper I got the darker it got and I eventually had to pull out some torches. A few moments latter I reached the tunnels end. I Smashed a few pots hoping to find some coins in them. I had smashed my third pot when a flash of light of light caught my attention. I walked over to the source of the light discovering a small wooden chest tucked up in the corner of the tunnel's end. I opened it carefully wondering what was inside. Their were three things inside, a large red bottle with a little yellow strip running around it, a small band band of gold that I put around my ankel, and one gold coin. Tucking my newly found treasurers in my backpack I turned to go tell Andrew what I found when a hard punch sent me clutching my stomach. I looked up only to find a large creature made entirely of bones towering over me. I rolled out of the way just as a second punch glanced of my helmet. I went to reach for my sword when the skeleton grabed my neck and thrust me against the wall raising its bony fist for the killing blow. Just then a sharp iron blade seemed to materialised in between the monsters eye sockets. "Put the young man down" a strong stern voice commanded. The Skelton turned it's head just to come skull to face with a large man wearing a brown cap with a white feather sticking out of the top. "Ill say it again" the man repeated "put the young man down". The Skelton obeyed but just to wrap is hands around the guy with the brown hat. Except the only thing the skeleton grabbed was thin air. The mysterious figure ducked under monsters armies jabbing a large knife into its back. "I would highly advised you never do that again... wait, their won't be a next time!" The man pushed the Skelton away throwing tons of knifes into the monster in untill it sagged to the floor dead. The man turned towards me and smiled. "Walter the merchant has just arrived!" Chapter four- Surge of Strength "Andrew I would like you to meet rescuer Walter, Walter I would like you to meet my friend Andrew". Walter and I had just returned from a money making trip underground were I almost got pummeled by a Skeleton. "The pleasure is all mine" Walter said as he shook Andrews hand. "Oh I just forgot when the skeleton punched me i dropped my sword and forgot to pick it up" I said slightly embarrassed because Andrew had told me earlier never to leave my sword anywhere because I might need it. " Andrew why don't you help get Walter settled in his new home while I go get my sword I said, cutting off his coming lecture. Walter handed me a couple knifes and said "just in case you get into trouble". I took them, nodded politely and turned to leave but Walter put a hand on my shoulder. "just because I'm concerned for your safety dose not mean you get those for free. I am a Merchant after all" he said. I apologize, handed him a few coins, dashed off to the hole to get my sword before nightfall. "Were is it!" I said extremely frustrated. I had been in the cave for what seemed like on hour (even though it was only five minutes) looking for my sword but could not find it. I kicked the dead skeleton sending a bone tumbling down a small crevice in the wall. Surprised I went over to the crevice and looked down into it. Sure enough my sword was down at the bottom. I pulled out my pic ax and started hammering at the dirt. When I had dug a big enough opining a squeezed into the crevice picked up my sword and the bone then started climbing out. It all happened so fast I can barely desscribe it. I tripped on a pot, then i accidentally dropped my pic ax which hit the dirt floor breaking it. I then. Tried to pull myself up but slipped on the edge of the hole and fell through. I don't know how long or far I fell but I do know that when I finally hit the ground I blacked out. A distant noise pulled me from the darkness. A fought it trying to get back to the comfortable darkness, but no, my mind came back to reality. I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to scream. I tried to roll over but I had landed on my pic ax and it poked my side. I cried out in pain. I thrust my hands into my pack pulling out the red bottle. Andrew said to drink it if you got hurt, I think right now qualified. I ripped of the plug and gulped down as much as I could without choking. The result was immediate. A warmth spread through my entire body from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. It was gone almost as soon as it came. I still hurt but at least I could stand up. I looked around wincing when I turned my head. I was still under ground but it looked much different. It was a lot darker with almost no dirt in site. Almost every were there was solid stone sometimes broken up by a vein of copper or iron. What really caught my attention was the strange, glowing, red crystal in the center of the cave. I carefully picked my way post the sharp stilagmites jutting up from the cave floor. Even with the glow coming from the crystal I had to place a torch to see. I walked up to the strange gem examining it. It was big and curved but not smooth and seemed to take the shape of a heart. Even though it was just a rock I felt a strong urge to touch it. I slowly placed my hand on it. The instant my hand touched the ruff surface a surge of power sweeped through my body similar to the healing potion potion but much, much stronger. The light inside the crystal grew dim then soon faded, but as the light grew dimmer I grew stronger. I never notest any visual changes but I could tell my body was much stronger then it had been. I glanced up and saw another glowing crystal. Then, beyond that, were a few more. I got to my feet and ran to the next one I touched it. The same thing happened but I feel even stronger when the light went out. I jumped up and ran to the next one and the next one. In total I had touched 6 crystals. Satisfied that I had done all of them I grabbed my pic ax and looked for a way out. Instead of an exit I saw the gleam of a chest. Unlike the one I had opened earlier this one was gold. I lifted the lid wondering what would be inside. I found a pair of large green boots, a stick of dynamite, a strange yellow potion, some grenades, and, strangest of all I highly decorated mirror. I put everything in my backpack except the mirror wondering why something of such beauty would be in a cave. I stared at my reflection but then something strange happened. Instead of the Rocky cave wall behind me the mirror showed the tall trees of the woods near my house. I looked up from the mirror staring strait into Andrews face. "Oh cool you found a magic mirror!" Chapter Five- The Big Eye "...and then I found this mirror and came back here". "Cool, now that you found some Crystal Hearts I bet a nurse might want to settle down" Said andrew. "Well I better build another house". I answered wearily. I had just finished Five more floors of my house (because I did not want to have to keep making houses when ever someone wanted to settle down) and was standing back to admirer it when I tripped over and fell flat on my back. "Watch were you going!" A voice said. I pulled myself to my wondering were the voice had come from. Right in front of me stood a tall woman wearing a spotless white uniform and a hat with a red cross on it. "Seriously, you should be way more careful when your walking, you could have broken a leg or something! Then I would have had to pull out my super heavy briefcase and made you a cast, and don't forget the antibiotic ointment... I tried to listen but when this lady started talking there was no end to the syllables that flew out of her mouth. After what felt like forever the lady stopped talking, introduced herself, then walked into the house. "Well I see you met Helen" said Andrew trying to hid a grin. "Oh I met her alright but I mostly just met her large vocabulary" I answered glaring at him. I went to unpack my stuff and was stating to lift the stick of dynamite out when a somebody knocked at the door. Annoyed, I walked over and opened the door... there was nobody there. I heard a hissing noise and look down. At the foot of the door was a lit bomb. I jumped back with surprise and turned to run away but it was to late. The bomb exploded blowing the door of its hinges and sending me strait into the far wall. Pealling myself of the wall I went to go see who had put the bomb there. Among the swirling smoke there was a large black figure that seemed to be getting bigger. Worried, a pulled out my sword and drew it back to stab it. The figure suddenly lunged out of the smoke yelling "BOO!!!" I yelped in surprise and tried to run backwards but tripped on a chair. I thought groggily "Helen is right, I really should watch were I'm going". "Man, You should have seen the look on your face a minute ago!" A man with a heavy accent said. I looked up and to see a man starring down at me. "Who are you ?" I asked. "Danile I would like you to meet Dulgen, the demolitionist". "Well that was kinda obvious" I mumbled as Dulgen helped pull me to my feet. "Well Dulgen, do you have any belongings that you need help moving?" "Um... no" "Not even a toothbrush?" "No" "Why not?" "They all blew up" "Even you clothes?" "Yes" "What do you have that hasn't blown up?" Dulgen took a while to think about the answer, but when he had one he broke out into a a not so toothy smile. "My Bombs!". I let out I sigh. Inside the house there was a sort of family reunion going on. I had just come out to get some fresh air. I took a deep breath of fresh night air and smelled... blood. I looked up and sure enough the moon was blood red. I groaned and walked inside. Blockading the door I walked over to the group. "Sorry to crash the party but theres a blood moon outside" I informed them. "A B-Blood Moon?" The Merchant stammered. "Ya, nothing me and Andrew can't handel" I answered. "I... Um... Got to... a... go use the restroom. Walter hurried upstairs with not even a second thought to his food. Surprised, I followed him upstairs with Andrew right behind me. I found Walter is his room huddled up in a corner. "What's up with you Walter? Is something wrong?". "Dont you know?". "Know what?". "Cuthu... cetho... sitho... the big eye?". "What's that?". Andrew answered for him "It is just a very, very large flying eye. You don't need to worry about it... yet". "What do you think about the blood moon Andrew, wait it out or fight?". "I would fight, you need the supplies". "Ok, I think ill go mining at the same time. Kill to birds with one sword or what ever". "Don't you mean stone?". I reached the spot were I found the Heart Crystals. Putting my sword away, i pulled out my pic ax and started mining the silver on the wall. I unexpectedly broke through the silver ore into another cave with a strange wood cabin buried in the far wall. I causally walked towed the center of the cabin were there Sat a chest. I Opened the the chest and found the normal items. I few coins, some iron bars, a statue, and a strange limp eye. I picked up the Eye. "Is this what Walter was talking about?" I asked myself. I shrugged and threw it out the door and across the cave. I closed my eyes and listen to its bouncing echo of the cave walls. Satisfied that it was gone I closed the chest and prepared to leave. THUD!!! The sound shook the cave sending pebbles raining from the ceiling. Shivering with great I had the strangest felling of a evil presence watching me. I turned around and came face to pupil with biggest eyeball I had ever seen. "Uh... Hi?" I squeaked. The Big Eye- Part 2 The eye just stared at me. In a flash I grabbed my pic ax and dashed out of the cabin screaming. I ran all the way to the spot were Walter had killed to catch my breath. I listened very careful, then I shouted with joy. The strange eye was not following me. I spoke to soon because sudden the ground erupted beside me and the Eye charged me. Noticing I had my magic mirror I pulled it out and in an instant I was home. "GUYS! Help!". I screamed. Andrew burst out the door bow in hand. He almost dropped his bow at the site of the huge eye chasing me but quickly recovered and started shooting at it. Walter, Helen, and Dulgen rushed out after him weapons in hand. Dulgen rushed at it bombs in hand, ready for a fight. I ducked out of the way just as three grenades hit the Eye. I ran over and shook Walter out of his state of shock. "Come on man! We need your help!". Walter seemed reluctant at first but he grabbed his knifes with his shacking hand and ran to help. I tried stabbing the Eye but it seemed to have no effect on it just smacked my sword away and charged me. I fell flat on my back as it wiped past me. The eye shook with anger and strange white blobs formed on its lens. I looked closer and discovered that they were not just blobs but smaller eyes. Eye grabbed my sword even tighter in my hand and slashed at them trying to cut a path to Andrew who was being overwhelmed. The Eye noticed what I was trying to do and charged me again. I tried to duck but it was to late. The eye slammed into sending me sprawling into a pit. I shook my head trying to get rid of the red and blue stars flashing in my eyes. I pulled myself out of the pit and hid under a tree Waiting until I had caught my breath. I peaked out from behind the tree trying to get a good view of the battle. Andrew was fighting for his life, his bow laying broken at his feet. Dulgen lay unconscious on the ground while Helen tried to pour a potion in his mouth. Walter had his back to them knifes in hand trying to protect them from the Eye. I burned with anger. Normally, I was a easily scarred person that would run and hid rather then fight, but seeing my friends being terrorised by a monster out my worst nightmares made me forget my fears. A strength that I had never felt before surge through me stronger than any potion I had ever used. I walked fowered slowly cutting any eye that come in my way in two. "hey you! You seem to like the taste of victory, how about the taste of my sword!" I shouted at the beast. The eye turned word me all interest in Walter gone. If the Eye could have grinned it would have. It shook the dirt off its lens and charged. Normally I would have run... not this time. I charge and plunged my sword into the center of the eye up to the hilt. The eye started to shrivel and shake, twist and turn in an attempt to get of the sword. I shouted in triumph as the Eye went limp. The eye looked like it went through hundreds of years of decomposition as it started to shrivel up and turn grey. Suddenly the Eye started spinning whipping me around. The sword slipped out of the Eye sending me crashing to the ground. I looked up expecting to See an large eyeball. Instead I saw a enormous hunk if flesh full of jagged teeth. "What happened?!" I yelled, my newfound strength starting to leave me replaced by pure fear. "The Eye of Cythulo has changed to its second form!" Andrew moaned. I started to panic, I would never be able to defeat this thing. Then I remembered Dulgen, laying on the ground broken and defeated. "I don't know who you think you are strange eyeball thing!" I screamed "but no-one hurts my friends!". I Shook the blood of my sword and leaped at the Eye Of Cythulo. I fought like I never fought before. I cut and slashed almost without thinking. After what felt like forever I let down my sword to take a breath. The eye lay on the ground covered in hideous cuts and bruises. The Eye rose from the ground ready to attempt one final lunge. Then Sun appeared above the trees showering its golden rays over the forest. The eye charged but I simply stepped out of the way and it crashed into a tree. It look up and turned fearfully towered me. In my short time living here I had never seen anyone or anything afraid of me. The eye took one more fearfully glance at me then fled. "Oh no you dont!" I said. I grabbed one of Walters knives and threw it the Eye. The instant it hit the Eye time seemed to freeze. Then it exploded sending chunks of flesh flying everywhere. I walked over to one of the chunks calmly. I grabbed one of the teeth and using my now dull sword slices it Off. I stepped onto the hunk of flesh, the tooth raised above my head. "The Eye of Cythulo has Been defeated!". Chapter Six- The Land of Evil I stared at the trophy on the wall and smiled. I had taken the tooth I had cut of from the Eye of Cythulo and mounted it on a piece of wood and sweet it on my wall. I turned back to the chest pushed up against the wall. Andrew and I had searched the carcass of the great beasrt and found many treasurers. A lot of long purple shafted arrows which I gave to Andrew, a couple of red potions, a few gold coins, and a ton of strange purple metal that seemed to radiate evil. I notified Andrew that I was going for a walk and stepped out the door. I was Taking a jog through the forest when the tree beside me start to groan. I looked at the tree and desired that it wasn't the wind making the tree move but something els. A large knot formed on the side of the tree and started to expand. The not had almost reached my hight when vines grew out of the foliage of the tree and wrap around the knot. The knot itself was starting to split at the top and bottom. At this point I could have sworn it look like a person. Suddenly the knot dislodged from the tree. A second knot grew in between the split at the top as vines wrapped around the back. Then the hard bark of the strange piece if wood started to change color from a dark brown to a light. At the same time the bark smoothed itself out until it looked like skin. I looked closely and gasped l. It was skin. I turned my head and looked at the whole thing. Before me stood a tall woman with long, green, vine like hair. Her only clothing was a outfit made out of woven vines and leaves, But her most notable feature was her eyes. Sparkling green eyes that seemed to stare right into you. "Wh- who are you?" I stammered. "I am Alura the Dryad, protected of Terraria". Not knowing what I should do I knelt down on my knees like you would do before a queen. Holding my chin with her slender hand she lifted me up and said kindly "there is no need for that". She seemed to be inspecting me looking me up and down. "What's this?" She asked. She keeled down and pointed towered the flowers that seemed to be growing around my feet. "I... don't know. That's happened to me ever since I came. Here" I answered, and it was true. Ever since I had woke up in the cave were ever I stepped plants seemed to grow longer and healthier. "Do you know what it is?" I asked her. "Hmm, I'm not sure". She said thoughtfully, "But we should get inside". Alura had asked to speak whith Andrew so I told her were to find him and went to get a drink. "Hello Andrew" Alura said. Andrew jumped and wiped his bow around. Andrew answered "Oh it's just you, you really scared me". "Andre the III the guide Scared?" Andrew rolled his, "ha ha very funny, what did you want to tell me?" "Is there anything wrong with wanting to say hello to my friend?" "Come on, admit it. Somethings bothering you" Fine, it's about Danile" "What about him?" Then she explained the whole plants growing were ever he stepped indecent. "That is strange, something like that happened yesterday. When he faced the Eye of Cythulo it was actually afraid of him". Interesting, there is something special about him but I don't know what..." "Are you sure you it's not you having the hots for him?" "No way! Besides you what cuter" Alura answered playfully punching him on the arm. "So where are we going?" I asked as me, Andrew, Alura, and everyone else walked out the door and towered the forest. "The corruption" Andrew replied grimly. "Is that were all those pretty purple trees I saw earlier are?" Andrew started to replay but Alura cut him of. "Those are not pretty trees. They might have been once in their lifetime but now they have been changed by the corruption. "What is this corruption thing you keep talking about?" She did not have to answer... because we here there. I was standing near the edge of a small cliff that looked over the corruption, There was no other word for it. It was full of tall sickly black and purple trees and ruff dying grass. LaLargerge thorn bushes grew everywhere but what was really strange were the chasms. Large holes in the ground that seemed to have no bottom. "Ar-are you sure I'm ready to go down there?" I stammered. "No, not yet. I just wanted you to come here so you new about it". "Walter, I want you and Dulgen to go through that side tunnel. Alura, I want you to go with Helen and find more heart crystals. Andrew you can come with me". After the instructions had been given me and Andrew walked out of the underground wood cabin and headed down the main cave. We had decided to gather better equipment before we traveled into the corruption. We didn't travail very deep before Andrew and I found another cabin. This one was much larger then the last one with two doors. I found another gold chest inside along with a statue of a goldfish and a old grandfather clock. I took the statue and put it in my pack then disassembled the clock and put it in too. I opened the chest and found the usual items. The two strangest items were a red bracelet and a jar with a cloud inside. "Let's go back and see what everyone else found". A few hours later we were all back at the house. (which I was starting to call the mansion because of its size). I was greatly surprised at the amount of loot my friends had gathered. soon I was outfitted from head to toe with gold armor. "Do you think we're ready to go now?" I asked Alura. "Yes". As we walked to the corruption I noticed that I was walking faster than everybody els even though I was wereing gold armor. I looked down at my feet and saw that it was because of the green boots I had found. I jumped excitedly. Then I saw that I could walk on air for a few seconds. I was having so much fun I never noticed I was in the corruption unill it was to late. I turned slowly and tried to creep of the grass be for something noticed me. I walked faster when I saw my friends race around a tree trying to keep up with me. "Did you know these boots make you run faster?" I said. There eyes grew wide but i didn't think it was because of my boots. "What's wrong?" I asked them. They all pointed at me all at the same time. I tried again "What? Do they look bad on me?" They shook their heads and kept pointing. I spun around slowly and saw that they weren't pointing at me but through me. Behind me was a huge, ugly, indescribably hideous, monster covered in twitching antennas and probing, bloodshot eyes. Not to mention the enormous teeth. Being the calm, organised fighter I was, I did what I thought was best. "CAN SOMEONE TELL WHAT ON THE THIRD PLANET FROM THE SUN IS THAT?!?!" Befor anyone could answer me the monster flew towered me and clung to my face like a oversized leach. I dropped my sword and started smacking it trying to get it of my face. Seeing I was having some trouble Andrew walked over and stabbed it with an arrow. The hideous creature's eyes rolled into the back of its head, fell of my face, and disintegrated into a pile of maggots. "That's called a Eater of Souls, and it's the least of your worrys" Andrew said with a glare that showed he was not impressed with my behavior. "He started it!" I said pointing at the pile of rotting moggots. Andrew continued to glare. "They should rename the eater of faces" I mumbled under my breath. "Right now is not the time to worry about what to rename it. Right now is the time to fight!" And with that said Andrew whipped out his bow and pointed towered the sky. Not one, not two, not even three, but hundreds of the Eater of Souls filled the sky screaming and squealing in a frenzy. I gulped and lifted my sword of the ground. By the end of today I felt like my soul was going to be eaten. Chapter Seven- The Biggest Worm If you've ever tried to kill a swarm of flies then imagine that... just make the flies ten times larger and give them really sharp teeth. Every time I killed one two more took its place. Very soon we were underwhelmed. "Does anyone have a plain!? Andrew cried in desperation. "Because if we keep going on like this were not going to last much longer!" I tried to think but it's hard when hundreds of giant bugs are tearing your clothes to shreds and making you bleed so much you look like a bright red tomato. "We jump into that hole!" I said Ponting to one of the forbidding looking sinkhole. Normally, jumping into what looked like a bottomless pit would be something I would highly advise against, but when your swarmed by hundreds of biting bugs that want to rip your face off... anything would seem better. "Anymore ideas!?" Andrew yelled as if my idea wasn't an option. "Actually, jumping into that hole would be a excellent idea at the moment!" Alura yelled back. That was enough for me, without a second thought I pulled my sword out of a dead Eater of Souls and jumped into the pit. I Immediately regretted it. The moment I entered the mouth of the hole darkness grew thick around me. I tried to grab on to something but I was going to fast and my gloves were almost ripped of as they hit the Wall of the whole. I was pretty sure I was going to die the moment I hit the floor of the sinkhole (if it even had one) but instead I landed in a large pool of water at the bottom. It didn't help much, with no light at all at the bottom of the hole I couldn't tell what was up and what was down. After I had been floundering in the water for what felt like eternity someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to shore. Seeing it was Alura I was about to thank her but Walter slammed his hand over my mouth and shoved me against the wall. Confused as to why he shoved me, I tried about to wiggle free but before I could Andrew pointed to the opposite shore. A large Eater of Souls was floating near the opposite edge of the pool as if it was looking for us, illuminated by a strange, glowing, purple object. I nodded and we inched along the edge of the pool. Sneaking up behind it I stabbed it and threw its body into the water. Putting my sword away I walked towed the strange, glowing object. It was round, one seemed to be suspended in mid-air. "Whats this?" I asked to know one in particular. "That's a shadow orb" answer Andrew as he flipped through a book he was carrying, "and there should be two more". Sure enough their were two more floating behind it. "What do I do with them?" I asked. "You smash them... just not the last one" responded Alura. I pulled a large hammer out of my backpack, walked over to the first orb, lifted my hammer and spammed it against the orb. The instant it broke a great fear came over me and a large shiver went down my spin. After a bit of encouragement from the others a hit the second orb. I dropped my hammer and covered my ears as glass-shattering screams echoed through the caves. I pulled my shakeing hands away from ears as I asked "Can someone explain to me why i just did that?". Category:Blog posts